Meine Muse
by ASayA4ever
Summary: Three shot featuring Austria X Bhutan (OC). Please read and leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

25-year-old Roderich Edelstein was known to be a prodigy at the piano. He had perfect pitch; he could identify any note and play any song by heart once he'd heard it. And his original compositions were some of the most beautiful things a person had heard. But now he couldn't create something new. He just couldn't find an inspiration, a muse. He thought he had found it in his Hungarian girlfriend, Elizabeta but he was wrong. She just proved to be a good friend and nothing else.

He swore in frustration as he crumpled up yet another sheet of his composition. He guzzled down the mug of coffee next to him and started to play the piano again, in hopes of finding a good melody.

No luck! If only he had the upper body strength and if the piano hadn't been so heavy, he would have flipped it. He continued swearing in his native German before getting a call from his friend, Wang Yao. He received the call.

"What do you want, Yao?"He grunted.

"Is that the way you greet a friend, aru?"Roderich could just hear the smirk in Yao's voice.

"I am hanging up…"

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Roderich had to keep the phone away from his ear in order to protect his ear drums from his friend's loud voice. "I need you to do me a favor."

"What kind of a favor?"Roderich's eyes narrowed.

"My sister wants to learn the piano."

"Sister? Since when do you have a sister?"Roderich raised an eyebrow.

"Since forever, silly. I just didn't tell you guys about her because I wanted to protect her from…well, you guys."

Roderich couldn't help but chuckle. "How old is she anyway?"

"Roderich…"Yao growled.

"I am not asking in that way!"Roderich huffed in annoyance.

"She's sixteen."

"Okay. I need to go now."

"Wait, what? What about my sister?"

"I am busy right now, Yao."

"Come on, you're the best pianist I know. And a disciplinarian. She'll know how to play within a span of few months."

Hearing the desperation in his voice, Roderich sighed. "Fine…"

"Thank you, man. I seriously owe you one!"Yao exclaimed. Roderich quickly hung up to save his ears.

Dressed in his usual suit, he arrived at the café where he would meet Yao's sister for the first time. He was curious on how she would look like. Yao told him she would stand out from all the girls present. He sat down and ordered a cup of coffee as he took out a blank sheet of music from his briefcase. At the moment, he heard the tinkling of the café's bell. He followed the sound and inwardly gasped.

There was a girl who looked to be about sixteen. She was stunning. Everything about her features screamed perfect. Even an angel couldn't compete with her. She had a fair oval face, light coffee colored eyes, pink lips and an aquiline nose. Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail but a few strands framed the side of her face. She was tall and had a perfectly well-proportioned figure; a well endowed chest with a tiny waist, wide hips and long legs. Despite wearing a simple flannel shirt and jeans, she stood out from any other girl…and made his heart beat faster.

"This must be Yao's sister."He thought as he got up shakily and walked up to her. She took notice and started to stare intensely at him.

"Are you Wang Yao's sister? I am Roderich, his friend and your new piano teacher."He said politely.

She now smiled with relief as she introduced herself. "Oh, thank god. I thought I was in the wrong place. I am new here, you see. I came here to live with my brother after living in Bhutan all my life…and I am rambling, aren't I?"

Roderich couldn't help but crack a tiny, unnoticeable smile. "It's okay. I get that you're nervous. What's your name, liebe?"

"Um…it's Karsel. Karsel Choden Wang. Nice to meet you, Mr. Edelstein."

"You can call me Roderich, Miss Wang."

"If I can call you by your name, you should call me by mine."She countered.

"Okay…Mi- Karsel."He smiled as he ushered her towards his table.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No. No, thank you."She smiled shyly as she looked down at her feet. "Gege has told me so much about you, Mr. Ed-I mean, Roderich. He said that you would help me learn how to play the piano."

"I'll try my very best, Karsel."He simply replied.

"Your house is very nice, Roderich."She complimented as she looked around her living room. It was clean and well kept which was quite unusual for a young man in his twenties. In her experience, the houses of single men in their twenties were dirty-take the example of her brothers.

"Thank you, Karsel."He sat down on his piano bench and tuned his piano. He then got up and patted on the piano bench. She shuffled towards the bench and sat down.

"Do you know how to read music?"He asked.

"A little bit."

"Thank god."He sighed with relief. "Let's begin."

He winced as she messed up the piece for the nth time. "I am so sorry."Karsel apologized. "I don't know why I can't get it right. I know how to read music, then why do I keep messing up?"She pouted in frustration.

Seeing that pout made him chuckle affectionately. "It's okay. This happens to many beginners. You're just a bit stiff."

"Oh."She sighed with realization. "You just need to loosen up."He said and much to Karsel's surprise, he held her hands. They were warm and felt nice.

"I hope you don't mind me touching you."He whispered in her ear, making her shiver at his voice.

"N-no, n-not at a-a-all."She stuttered nervously.

"She smells like poppies."Roderich silently inhaled her irresistible scent when he realized what he was doing. "I am a perverted pedophile. I should be teaching her how to play piano, not smell her."He thought.

"Um…Roderich?"She called her name. He realized he was holding her hands. They were soft and fit his like a glove.

"I am sorry. I zoned out a little. Let's start."

"You did quite well today, Karsel. Despite being a beginner, you quickly got the hang of it."Roderich complimented.

She flushed at the compliment. "Ah…no, I just had a good teacher. Thank you, Roderich. I'll take your leave now."

Roderich blanched as he thought of an excuse to keep her here. "Would you like to have dinner with me right now?"

Karsel's eyes widened. "Eh? Won't it be a bother for you to make dinner for the both of us?"

"No, it won't. I insist you stay here."He sounded a bit demanding.

"Oh-okay."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is really good."She moaned as she put another bite of the cake in her mouth.

Her moan gave Roderich an all too familiar ache. "God sakes…seriously? How can my vital regions betray me like this?"He mentally screamed.

Regaining composure, he gave a cool nod as he said, "Glad you liked it."

"Where did you learn how to cook like this?"

"My mother. She insisted on making me a good cook. And even after she died…..."He choked but he refused to let the tears come out. He never talked to anyone about his mother's death.

A tear fell from Karsel's eye. She went to hug him. "It's okay. Your mother would be glad to see how you turned out."She comforted.

He said nothing but instead wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, liebe. Thank you."

She pulled away and sat back down. He cleared his throat, he asked, "What grade are you in?"

She shook her head. "I don't study in school. I graduated from college quite early. Sucks to be smart."

"College. What major?"

"Fine arts with a minor in dance."

"Impressive."He said.

"Yeah…I hate it. I haven't experienced anything a girl my age should. Do you know that I still haven't kissed a boy?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You lie. Look at you. You're beautiful!" Then he realized what he had just said. Heat crept up on both of their faces.

"Oh…I am sorry. That was inappropriate for me to say."He apologized.

"It's…it's okay. I don't mind. Thank you for the ego boost."She smiled broadly, the blush still on her face.

"Thank you for dinner and dropping me here."She thanked as the car pulled over to her house's driveway and she got out.

"You're welcome, Karsel. Goodbye."He smiled as he drove away. While waiting in traffic, he thought of her.

"Stop thinking of her, pervert!"He scolded himself.

"How was the lesson, my little one?"Yao asked.

"It was very nice. He's a good teacher."Karsel smiled as she retreated to her room.

"Roderich's just perfect. He's handsome, he's nice, and he's a great cook and is kickass at the piano too. And his eyes…so dreamy….wait, why am I thinking of his eyes? Girls with a crush think of said crush's eyes. Do I have…no, can't be, right? Well...maybe a tiny crush. It'll go away for sure."

Within a span of few weeks, Roderich knew he was an idiot for slowly falling in love with Karsel; a teenager.

"You're an idiot, Roderich Edelstein. A gigantic idiot. You've got your whole life ahead of you. You're still young. You're handsome. You're famous in the world of classical music and you're really rich. And yet, you're in love with a child. You shouldn't feel this way. You are way out of Karsel's league."He said to himself.

Then he sighed, "Who am I kidding? Karsel is way out of my league. She's gifted with beauty that should be prohibited to mankind. And even she has her whole life ahead of her. I love her so much that it hurts my being. But I can't act on my feelings. I am too much of a coward. Oh, Roderich...what will you do now?"He asked himself.

He sat down on the piano bench, tuning the keys of his piano. He thought about Karsel...again. Her light brown eyes which was alit with devotion to and love for the fine arts, her lips which curved into the most beautiful smile and her innocently playful nature which always made him smile.

He tried to push her out of his mind but he was unsuccessful. In fact, it was like as if the more he tried to push her out, the more he thought about her. Unknowingly, he started to play a melody he'd never heard of before-it was an original masterpiece of his heart. Once he was done, he marveled at the fresh and beautiful tune. He knew that this stemmed from his feelings and thoughts of Karsel.

"Meine Muse," He thought.

As the days passed by, Karsel began to have more than a 'tiny crush' on Roderich. And she tried her hardest to avoid and repress it. But it couldn't be done. When she heard Roderich play the piano, her heart beats faster. She loved his rare smiles. She loved staring into his beautiful violet eyes.

"I shouldn't be having such thoughts about Roderich. He's Yao's friend and my TEACHER. Not to mention the age difference. But I can't help it; I can't help having these weird feelings for him...what do I do now?"She asked herself as she walked into the café to get some coffee into her system.

"Can I have a caramel macchiato, please?"She asked, rummaging through her large bag to find her purse.

"Sure. Hey, did you know coffee originated from Korea, da-ze?"A happy, Asian-accented voice asked.

She looked up to see a very tall and handsome Asian guy with the cutest grin on his face. He had big ears which she found rather endearing.

She smiled back, amused at the wildly off fact. She decided to humor him. "No, I didn't."She giggled.

"I am Im Yongsoo, the new barista. What's your name? You're a regular here, aren't you? Don't you have school?"He asked.

"My name's Karsel. Yes, I am a regular and no, I already graduated from college very early."

"That's neat,"Yongsoo grinned, "Here's your coffee. Anything else?"

"No. Thank you. See you, Yongsoo."She gave a friendly wave and turned to walk out of the café.

"Wait. Can I have your phone number?"Yongsoo asked, biting his lip.

She turned to face him. "Why?"

"So I can call you."He said matter-of-factly.

She laughed. She found him to be very cute. "Sure." Scribbling down her number on a note, she gave it to him.

"Bye."She walked out.

She could hear his cheers. She chuckled. "Cute. Very cute."

"Hello, Karsel. It's me, Yongsoo, the barista from the café?"She could hear Yongsoo's deep voice from the speaker clearly.

"Oh. Hey, Yongsoo."

"I was wondering whether you'd be interested in watching a movie with me."He asked.

"Are you asking me out?"

"You can say that I am."

She contemplated the offer. She found him cute and a very pleasant sight for the eyes but she didn't think of him in that way. Not in the way she felt about Roderich. But even if Roderich did reciprocate her growing feelings for him, it wouldn't work. And it didn't hurt to meet a guy. After all, she was a teenage girl.

"Karsel? You there?"

She snapped out of her trance as she said, "Yeah, I am. Sure, I'll go with you."

"Really? Awesome. Can you wait for me outside the café after my shift is over?"

"Sure. Bye Yongsoo."

Bye Karsel. Can't wait for our date."He hung up.

"I am going on a date with someone I barely know."She thought to herself as she covered herself with her blankets and fell asleep.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Karsel laughed as she twirled around in Roderich's living room. They were done for the day and she was making more and more progress.

Roderich paled. "What did you just say?"

"I have a boyfriend, Roderich. A real sweetheart of a boyfriend!"

"Who is it?"

"This adorable guy called Yong Soo whom I met in the café. He's the new barista and he's such a cutie! He asked me out six weeks ago and I said yes. And now…he and I are now a couple!"She giggled as she hugged him.

"I can't be jealous. I must be happy for her. After all, even if she does reciprocate what I feel for her, it won't work out."He forced a smile on his face as he said in a congratulatory tone, "Good for you, liebe. You'll now get that first kiss."

She hugged him even tighter. "I am so happy. And you deserve to be happy too. You should get a girlfriend."

"I am in love with this girl…"He admitted.

She pulled away with a big smile on her face. "Really? Give me the details NOW!"

"She doesn't love me back."

Karsel's eyes widened as she hugged him again, completely oblivious. "She's an idiot for not loving you back. Look at you. You're so handsome. A little stingy but that's a nice sign."

Before he could reply, a car honked from outside his house. She immediately broke away and brightened. "That's Yong Soo. I got to go now. Bye, Roderich. See you after a few days."

As she left in pure euphoria, Roderich could just hear his heart break into tiny pieces. And for the first time since his mother's death, he cried.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Valentine's Day today-a warm and lazy afternoon with light rains. All in all, a perfect day to relax inside and have a cup of mocha while playing the piano instead of going out on a date.

Roderich, unlike his usual suit, he wore nothing but black pants. His slim yet muscular figure was impressive with clothes but without it, it was accentuated. He scratched an itch on his toned stomach as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He looked out the window. The rains were becoming heavier.

"It's going to be quite a downpour."He thought as he sipped on his coffee. His thoughts then went to his mentee Karsel who he happened to be madly in love with.

He wished she could be here with him, drinking coffee and cuddling with him on the couch instead with that kid, Yong Soo. Earlier in the morning, she called him excitedly to tell him that today was Valentine's and she had a date with her 'boyfriend'.

"Today's the day I kiss him."Her determined words echoed in his mind as he cursed in German.

"Why? Why do I have to fall in love with a 16-year-old girl who doesn't even know how I feel?"He shouted which made him spill coffee on his hand.

He cursed some more as he put his hand under the cold water. Despite being injured, he thought of her. Her brown eyes which lit up whenever he played something for her, her smile which brightened his gloomiest of days, the way she sang and danced freely like a bird when she was happy, her kind thoughtfulness and her lips…which he was dying to kiss.

Just then the doorbell rang. Turning off the tap, he opened the door and saw an obviously crying Karsel. Her eyeliner was smeared because of the rain and she was completely drenched but to him, she was still beautiful.

"Roderich…"She cried as she wrapped his arms around him and sobbed her heart out.

"Liebe, don't cry. It's okay. What happened?"He asked.

Before she could say anything, he chided, "You're drenched. Come on. Let's get you into something warm."

Karsel emerged, wearing his shirt and boxers. He gulped. He knew she was wearing nothing underneath. The shirt which was a little faded showed the outline of her perky breasts and the boxers showed off her legs. He mentally slapped himself. "Get a hold of yourself, Edelstein."

"Thanks for giving me your clothes."She sadly smiled as she gulped down the cup of tea.

"What happened?"

She froze and started to sob as she narrated the incident.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _Clutching the bottom of her red dress, she smiled excitedly as she arrived at the restaurant by the vast river. She paid the cab driver his fare and thanked him as he drove away._**

 ** _She looked at herself in the reflective mirrors of the restaurant and nodded appreciatively. In the strapless red dress she bought just for the occasion, she looked extremely beautiful and her friend Anri who was a magician with makeup made her look even more mature._**

 ** _However as soon as she went inside the restaurant, she caught Yong Soo…kissing his co worker, Xiao Mei. Her eyes widened but as she regained composure and stomped up to their table._**

 ** _"You…"She growled._**

 ** _Yong Soo saw her and gulped. "Karsel…hey. It's not what you think…"_**

 ** _"So were you giving her CPR?"She asked sarcastically._**

 ** _"No…"He denied before getting splashed with the glass of water._**

 ** _"This will refresh you. Xiao Mei's salty mouth must have irritated you."She smiled before storming out of the restaurant. As the rains began, her waterworks began too._**

*NOW*

Roderich seethed inside. How dare Yong Soo, that idiotic giant of a man do that to Karsel? HIS Karsel? And that too with a girl like Xiao Mei? The girl cosplayed all the time. She once served him coffee wearing a cat outifit, for god sakes!

"He doesn't deserve you. You're too good for him. You're smart, you're funny, and you're beautiful…"

"I don't feel like any of those things."She bitterly remarked.

"Well, you should. You're perfect!"He exclaimed.

She looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise. "Damn it…"He thought in his mind.

Instead, contrary to expectation, she started to laugh as she kissed him on the left cheek. Right on the small mole, his erogenous zone. He blushed as she laughed again.

"Oh, Roderich. I love you for saying this. You made me laugh."

The word 'love' struck him like a lightning bolt. He cleared his throat before saying, "you're welcome."

Just then the phone rang. Roderich saw the Caller ID. It was Yao.

"Hey Yao."Roderich stifled a yawn.

"Oi, Roddy. I need to go to Japan for a few weeks, aru."

"To do what?"

"To go after Sakura; to apologize and propose to her."

"Seriously?

"Yup. So can Karsel stay with you?"

Hearing that, Roderich reddened. "What?"

"I know it's a huge ask but please? For me and Sakura."

His heart was doing the foxtrot as he sighed and said, "Okay. Come by and drop her clothes off."

"Dude, I owe you one. Thanks."And he hung up.

Turning to Karsel, he said, "Looks like you're going to be living with me for a few weeks."

"Really? Yao is finally going after Sakura? Such a relief."She put her hand on her chest as she smiled. "I thought he was going to die alone with his stuffed toys."

Roderich chuckled. Cute and funny Karsel was coming back to him. "Your brother is going to be here soon to drop off your clothes."

"Oh, then. I need to hide. He must think I am with the little SOB. He warned me about this but I didn't listen."She pouted.

Yup! Karsel was back!

"Karsel, here are your clothes."Roderich announced as he dropped a huge bag of clothes on her temporary bed.

"Thanks, Roderich. I appreciate it. How did my brother look like?"

"Determined. Crazy in love."

"That's my brother."She grinned as she opened the bag.

Her eyes widened as she seethed, "This has only my girly stuff. Where are my sweatshirts, hoodies and my tracksuits?"

"Huh?"

"I am the type of girl who likes comfort over style. My brother buys me these dresses and skirts. God, I hate him when he's like this."She pouted.

"You are pretty enough to pull it off. Wear the most comfortable thing in the bag."He suggested.

She reddened at the compliment. "Thank you for the suggestion."

"I'll go and prepare dinner. Wear some clothes and come out."He smiled as he left.

"The girl who'll get him as a husband is going to be the luckiest girl on the planet. Sometimes I wish he'd notice me as a woman and not a kid...Damn it, I shouldn't be thinking like this." She shook her head as if to ward off the thoughts and took out an oversized ruffled white blouse which looked like a pirate shirt and black stockings.

Satisfied, she came out of her room only to see Roderich with his friends and then turning to stare at her in awe.

"Yao has a sister? Yao's really cute, so his sister must be cuter."Francis mused as he sipped on his wine.

Roderich sighed. His friends unexpectedly dropped by for dinner.

"Where is she anyway? I am dying to meet her."Feliciano giggled, having had too much of wine.

"She's changing her clothes. She got caught in the rain when she was coming here."

"So she's naked?"Francis naughtily grinned which earned him a punch from Elizabeta.

"That's my girl!"Gilbert grinned before wrapping his arm around her. She glared at him. "I am not your girl!"

Roderich chuckled. The two looked good together despite the constant arguments. He sipped on his wine as he looked at the closed door of the guest room. "What's taking so long?"

The door opened, revealing Karsel who looked stunning. Everyone's eyes seem to widen, looking at her and an uncomfortably awkward silence ensued. Antonio was the first one to speak up.

"Karsel Wang? Is that you?"He grinned.

Karsel's eyes zeroed in on him before lighting up. "Toni? I can't believe it!"

The two hugged and a jealous rage bubbled within Roderich.

"What the heck is going on?"Elizabeta asked in his ear.

Turns out the two were in the same college; Karsel was a student and Antonio was her dance teacher.

"Karsel's one of my best pupils. Naturally talented yet modest, and you could kill just to see her smile. You should see her with the salsa and tango. She's really passionate and her flexibility is mind blowing."Antonio praised.

"I had an amazing teacher."She smiled.

Roderich was in the kitchen, grumbling and preparing for dinner, along with Elizabeta.

"You like her, don't you?"Elizabeta suddenly asked. Roderich almost dropped the plate he was holding.

"What?! NO!"

"Then why did you look like as if Antonio smashed your piano when he and Karsel recognized each other?"She asked teasingly.

"Fine. I like her a LOT. No…I am in love with her."

Elizabeta grinned. "Who would've thought the first person from our group to fall for a minor and be branded a pedophile would be Roderich Edelstein, genius composer and pianist? I had a safe bet on Francis."

Roderich stared at her with a look, telling her to pipe down.

"But, seriously. You two would look good together."She smiled softly.

In spite of himself, he smiled back. Dear Elizabeta, his dear loyal friend Elizabeta.

"I want to see you and Antonio perform, mon cheri."Francis mused.

Roderich choked on his mocha. "What? Perform what?"

"A tango of passion, of course. What else?"He scoffed.

"Would you like to dance, Karsel?"Antonio asked, offering his hand.

Glancing at Roderich who didn't notice, she shyly took his hand. Cheers erupted. The sensual music wafted from Antonio's phone.

Roderich stared, mouth and eyes wide open. It was like as if she became a different person; passionate, seductive and had confidence, bordering onto cockiness. She returned to her normal self once the music stopped.

"Bravo. That was very passionate. Can you teach me?"Francis asked, the naughty grin on his face.

"Excuse me. I need to go check on the food."Roderich said coldly as he got up and went inside the kitchen.

Karsel followed him. "Roderich, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Just...just checking on the food to see whether I burnt it."He smiled tightly at her.

"He's lying."She thought. The Roderich she knew was so confident of himself that he would never burn food. "What happened to him?"

*Later that night*

"Dinner was delicious, Roderich."Karsel smiled appreciatively as the two washed the dishes.

"Thank you, Karsel."He nodded his head in acknowledgement to her thanks.

"There's something that has been bothering me."Karsel admitted.

"What is it, liebe?"

"You were acting weird before."

"Was I? I just wanted to check on the food."

"I can tell when you're lying."She now cornered him.

"Fine!"Roderich sighed. "I was jealous, alright? I was jealous seeing you and Antonio together."

She tilted her head. "Why?"

"Because...because I love you. I have fallen in love with you."

Her eyes widened. She searched in his beautiful amethyst eyes to see whether he was lying. He wasn't!

Not knowing what to do, she yawned, "I...I feel rather sleepy all of a sudden. See you."She ran to her room.

"Karsel..."

Roderich couldn't sleep. He tried everything but his violet eyes stared at the ceiling. Not being able to take it anymore, he got up to drink some warm milk. Getting out of his room, he went to the kitchen only to see Karsel drinking. She had almost finished the bottle.

"Meine gott, what on earth are you doing?!"Roderich took the bottle away from her.

"I am drinking wine, it seems."She grinned manically while hiccupping.

"Karsel, you're sixteen. You're under aged."He scolded.

"So? No one will know. Join me, Roddy!"She giggled.

Sighing, he took a wine glass out from the cabinet and sat down. He poured himself some wine and sipped on it.

"I never knew that you were in love with me. You are good at hiding your feelings."She said.

Taking another sip, he said, "I didn't think I would have a chance."

She turned to him, her eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about, man? I fell for that cheating SOB Yongsoo and he doesn't hold a candle to you. You are handsome, talented and rich. And I might have similar feelings for you..."

"You do?"He downed his wine. He was now drinking from the bottle, like she did. He felt very woozy now.

"Yup. Don't tell anyone. Why do I think I went out with Yongsoo in the first place? To try and repress my feelings for you. And it worked well...before that idiot cheated on me in public. My feelings for you came back."

Before he could say anything, she cut him off. "You know the things I love most about you? You have beautiful violet colored eyes. I can stare into them forever. And then your pale skin. I am absolutely jealous! And your soft looking lips...which I am dying to kiss right now! Can I kiss them?"She asked in a voice not her own.

"Go ahead."Roderich whispered softly. He was now totally drunk.

Her face came closer to him and they were now close; only a few inches apart. Roderich closed the gap and kissed her. He moaned. Her lips were soft and tasted of apples.

He pulled away after sometime and said, "Wow!"

She smiled. "That was my first kiss."

"I am glad that the recipient was me."Roderich smiled back.

Getting up, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his bedroom. A wave of sobriety gently washed over him.

"No...I can't. This is wrong."He shook his head.

Letting go of his hand, she pouted. She came closer and softly and seductively whispered into his ear, "Do you not want me?"

His face flushed as she kissed the mole on his cheek. His still reasonable brain was saying no but his vital regions and heart were screaming 'YES'. He was perplexed on what to do.

He finally knew what to do when she stripped off her ruffled white blouse and tights in front of him. He gasped in amazement, seeing her ample chest and bare porcelain legs in front of him. The black and lacy undergarments contrasted perfectly with her pale, unblemished skin.

Sitting on his lap, she then turned around to face him, her brown eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

"Don't you want me? Don't you want to kiss me and ravish me all night long?"She purred.

He groaned, wanting to do all of these things to her. The effects of intoxication were affecting him again; stronger than ever. Letting all caution fly to the wind, he kissed her more passionately than he had done any other woman.

His lips then traveled to her creamy neck where he immediately found her sweet spot. She let out a very dirty moan which excited his vital regions. Her long legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as he got up and walked into his bedroom, never letting her go.

*SMUT starts here*

He gently laid her down on his bed and admired the sinful sight in front of him; her tousled hair, her glazed eyes, her flushed skin, her heaving chest and her full parted lips. He stripped himself naked, leaving him in his slim, muscular and naked glory.

"Roderich, please touch me."Karsel pleaded softly.

That was all he needed to hear as he unhooked her bra and threw it somewhere across the room. He was awarded with the sight of the most perfect breasts-they were obviously on the bigger side; full and round with her nipples; pink and perfect, straining towards him.

"Mein gott, you're so beautiful."He muttered as he took one in his mouth and sucked the life out of it as he fondled the other one.

Her skin tasted so intoxicating; the unqiue smell of poppies and sweat mixed together invaded his senses, taking whatever reason he had in his head and throwing it out like trash. If the moan she let out when he sucked her neck was dirty, it paled in comparison to the one she let out now.

"Roderich..."She moaned.

"I love you so much, liebe."He said as he let go of her breast. He then sucked the other one, giving it the same treatment.

Karsel was a moaning mess. She grabbed his hair and pulled at it. The way she arched her back told him she wanted his mouth somewhere else.

Letting go of her breast, he chuckled darkly, "Patience, my love. Patience."

He trailed down to her nether regions, leaving soft, feathery kisses. She arched her back as he bit the lining of her lace underwear and taking it off, threw it away.

She screamed with pleasure when she felt his broad and warm tongue inside of her. Roderich had never heard this many profanities stream out of a woman's mouth. It aroused him. She pushed his head in closer as he explored her thoroughly.

"I'm...I'm close-Don't stop..."She begged but to her dismay, he stopped.

She whined in disappointment as he traveled upwards, kissing every inch of her soft, sweet skin gently.

"Don't worry liebe. You'll feel much better."He reassured, kissing her. "You taste so sweet."

She was still disappointed at the loss of her pleasure but then she gasped sharply when she felt something hard poking against her entrance. She tried to look down but Roderich wouldn't let her.

"Look at me and only me."He whispered, kissing her again.

She nodded meekly and let out an ear deafening scream of pain as he entered her.

"Did I hurt you?"He asked, horrified.

He almost pulled himself out of her when he felt her hand on his wrist. He looked at her, eyes glazed with tears and lust.

"No, keep going."

"When you feel any pain, pull my hair, my love. As hard as you can."He lowered his head and peppered her with his soft kisses.

She nodded and winced in pain when she felt him buried inside of her. She let out deep breaths as Roderich thrust into her deeply after keeping it inside her until the pain subsided. The pain did subside and pleasure made its way as she moaned. She was now ready.

"Harder...Roderich. Please, go faster."She moaned. He obeyed, going faster. He lowered and took her breast into his mouth, sucking.

She let out the dirtiest moan he'd ever heard. It motivated him to go faster.

"I-I a-a-am close."She stammered, her breathing becoming heavy.

"I am close too."He said, letting go of her breast. He looked into her beautiful, lustful eyes.

The two kissed, their tongues engaging in a heated battle, as they came together. She moaned as he pulled himself out. He broke the kiss and collapsed by her side. He looked at the blood on the sheets and then a satisfied Karsel who looked so sexy, her chest heaving and messy hair all over.

"You're my first. I gave you my first kiss and virginity."Karsel whispered into his ear.

"And I promise to treasure it. You're my mine and only mine now."He pulled her into his slim yet strong arms.

"My heart is beating much faster." She said, putting her hand on her chest.

Roderich chuckled, putting his head on her chest. It was beating faster. She giggled, his soft hair tickling her skin.

"It is beating faster."He remarked.

"I think...I think it is love."She looked at him as his head rested on the pillow. "I love you, Roderich."

"I love you too, liebe. I will never let you go now. NEVER."He said gently, pulling her closer again.

He knew their relationship was very strange to say the least. But to be honest, he did not care. The girl he loved told him she loved him back and that was all that mattered to him. Nothing else mattered now.

*Time skip to two years later*

"Roderich, when can I take this off?"Karsel asked.

She was blindfolded. Roderich was acting rather strange today. The minute she greeted him with a kiss, he blindfolded her. As much as she loved surprises, the blindfold was starting to irritate her eyes.

"Just a few more moments, liebe."He whispered sexily in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Here we are! You can take it off."

"Finally..."She muttered as she untied the blindfold.

Giving some time to her eyes to readjust, she finally opened them. She gasped at the sight before her. They were in a large garden-only the two of them. Fairy lights hung from the huge trees. Candles surrounded the fountain (from a safe distance, of course). The beautiful flowers which were in full bloom looked even lovelier in the moonlight. But the most distinct thing that was in the scene was the grand piano in front of them.

"Roderich..."She gasped, overwhelmed by it all, "What is this?"

Roderich took her hands in his and gazed into her lovely light brown eyes. "Everyone who knows the two of us can attest to my love for you."

"Of course."

"But I think I can show that I truly love you only through this."He said.

He let go of her and made his way to the piano. He sat on the piano bench and taking a deep breath like he always did before a performance, he started to play. Karsel stood, mesmerized at the beautiful sound. It wasn't something she'd heard before. Once he played the final note, she applauded for him, a broad grin on her face.

"Bravo, Roderich. That was beautiful."She complimented.

He bowed in gratefulness as he approached her.

"Danke, liebe. I wrote this...while thinking of you."

"R-Really?"She asked, blushing furiously.

"Yes. I wrote this when I began to fall in love with you. I tried to push my feelings away but I failed miserably. Your bright eyes inspire me to become better. Your laugh is like music to my ears. Your smile is like a beacon of light in times of darkness. Your presence is like a breath of fresh air after staying in a stuffy room. You're meine light, meine liebe and meine muse. So what I'm basically trying to say is that...will you marry me and make me the happiest man on this planet?"He proposed as he got down on one knee and opened the box in his hand, revealing a simple diamond ring. "This ring belonged to my mother who gave it to me to give to the girl of my dreams. That girl...is you!"

Karsel gasped as she tried to take in the overwhelming feelings of joy and happiness calmly...and failed spectacularly. Tears of joy poured out of her eyes.

Panicking, Roderich tried to manage the 'situation'. "I know you're still young but..."He was interrupted by her exclaiming 'YES!' over and over again. She dropped down to her knees and peppered him with kisses. "A thousand times yes. I'll marry you, Roderich Edelstein!"

Smiling, he slipped the ring on the finger. It fit perfectly. "Beautiful..."He whispered as he got up and pulled her along with him.

He circled his hands around her waist and kissed her. "Ich liebe..."

"I love you too..."She muttered against his lips.


End file.
